The Key
by GladerGirl2
Summary: When Evelyn arrived in the box, confusion erupted amongst the gladers. In the midst of the confusion, one boy saw through it. All he saw was a beautiful, blonde girl with an accent like him. He knew she was the one. But all she knew was her name, and that she had the answer. (Newt/OC) (A/N: Chapter Two is in progress as of now. Trouble at home and school makes it hard, Sorry y'all)


I opened me eyes slowly, adjusting to the darkness around me. I felt around, searching for...something. My hands landed on cold, hard metal. I crawled forward, shuffling my knees across the floor. I hit my head on a wall, also made of metal. I tilted my head and brought my knees to my chest, coldness swallowing my body.

 _Evelyn._

My name was Evelyn. I searched my mind for more information about my self, but found nothing. I couldn't remember a family, my name, my home. I couldn't remember anything. Panic spread throughout my body and I screamed, " _Help. Me!_ " My voice was unexpectedly dry and raspy, but had a strong British accent to it.

I rested my back and looked down at the ground, realizing that I was going up. Exceedingly fast.

I gor on my knees and search the small room I was in when it came to a jolting stop, causing my body to be thrust forward. My head banged against the metal ceiling, blood oozing from my head.

I ran my hand through my hair, feeling a large gash. I gasped as blood ran down my arm. All of a sudden I felt dizzy and my vision blurred. My head swayed back and forth as everything went blank.

" _Evelyn..." A girl looked at me with fear and worry._

 _I frowned, worried, "What's wrong, Ellie?"_

 _Ellie ran her hands through her hair, "I'm worried. What if they send us into the maze with them," she paused and sighed, "...Not remembering our friends, even if we're in there with them? It's too much. It's...it's..messed up, Eve. It just is. Why did we agree to all of this?"_

 _I opened my mouth to speak, but an alarm rang through the room. Ellie wasn't phased, as if she couldn't hear it._

 _"Ellie!"_

The memory slowly faded away as tears trickled down my cheeks. I sat up, the alarm still ringing through my head. I then realized that it wasn't the memory, it was real.

All of a sudden I could hear gears starting up. Something above the ceiling started to open, a gap in the middle. The gap slowly grew larger, light shining through the ceiling. I shielded my eyes with my hands as the ceiling was forced open, voices ringing through the air. Some familiar, while others were unknown to me.

"A bloody girl?"

"Is she hot?"

"I call dibs!"

"I call second dibs!"

"Shut up, shanks!" A loud voice with authority rang through my ears. I slowly moved my hand away from my face, seeing a dark skinned boy towering over the small room I was in. I realized he was the one who spoke, thinking he must be the leader.

Another boy with luscious, blonde hair jumped in and stood in front of me. He smiled and reached out a hand, "The names Newt. Welcome to the Glade, Greenie."

I ignored his hand and stood up, my legs struggling to stay balanced. I looked up and examined the faces staring at me. It looked to be twenty boys, all seemingly different in their own way.

I landed my eyes back on Newt. I gazed into his eyes, distracted by the beautiful, chocolate brown color that occupied them. A chorus of oohs sounded from above.

"Newtie's got an admirer!"

"Day one and the girls got a crush!"

"Slim it, shanks!" Newt yelled, turning to face the group. He sneered and turned to face me once again, a smile returning to his face. He reached his hand out once again and smiled, "Would you like help getting out, Greenie?"

Before I could answer, a voice from above shouted, "She's got a gash on her head! I can see the blood in her hair!"

Newt immediately grabbed my chin, forcing me to look down. I felt as his hands felt my head, a sigh escaping his mouth. He let go of my chin and I looked back up at him. He looked up towards the dark skinned boy and sighed, "Alby..?"

"Med-Jacks. Take her to the Homestead. That gash looked like it will need all the healing it can get," he paused, "..how fast was the Box moving?"

I froze, not sure if he was talking to me or hisself. He looked at me impatiently and I realized he was speaking to me. My face turned red, "Oh...uh, sorry..." I looked at my hands and messed with the rim of my shirt. I heard Alby sigh, "Answer the shuck question, Greenie."

"It was going pretty fast...like..like," I paused, scratching the back of my neck, "Like an airplane...although I don't remember how I know the speed of an airplane..." I muttered the last part, still looking down.

A few snickers could be heard throughout the _Glade_ , causing me to flush red with frustration. I looked up at the boys and frowned, "How else was I supposed to describe it? I couldn't say it was faster than any other time it came up, if it did. So quit your snickering and back off! For gods sake, I just got here! And obviously I'm the only girl here! So I don't need your bloody snickering to make me feel any worse than I already do!"

A wave of silence spread throughout the _Glade._ I smiled in satisfaction before hauling my self over the edge of the box. I stood up and froze, suddenling fearing all the stares from the boys. I spun around, examining the boys further.

There was a large, muscular Asian boy, his black hair in a perfect spike, seeming to be observing my movements. A smirk was plastered across his face. A short, chubby boy with short, brown, curly hair fidgeted back and forth on his feet. He looked to be about 12, which upset me. Then there was a boy with sandy blonde hair, who glared at me with every aspect of his soul. At least, that's how it felt.

After examining a few other boys, I spun around again, realizing what exactly the _Glade_ was.

It was a large meadow, about the size of several football fields meshed together. There were buildings displayed near the center and a few corners, some poorly built. There was a forest in one corner, as well.

Then I noticed it.

The giant stone walls surrounding the Glade.

Each wall covered with a thick amount of ivy, seeming to be hundreds of feet high. In the center of each wall were large openings. Immediately, a thought popped into my head:

 _My escape is through those openings. It has to be._

I glanced at Alby and Newt once more, a look of frustration and fear in their expressions. Alby frowned, jabbing a finger at me, "Don't you do it, Greenie!"

Before he could say anything else, I was running towards the door.

I knew not to look back at the hollers coming from the boys, it would only end in me tripping over something I didn't see. Instead, I picked up my pace and made my way to the door. Before I could reach the cement, I was tackled.

I turned my head slightly, noticing it was the Asian kid that was smirking. He still was, but his hands had pinned my arms down and his knees were on my legs.

"Get your bloody hands off of me!" I screamed, struggling against his strength.

He only leaned more of his weight on me, smiling. I bit my lip, ignoring the rush of pain spreading through my body. I continued to struggle, but soon gave up, knowing my small body couldn't win against his muscular one.

Two feet made their way next to my head and I struggled to look up. The boy sighed and gently nudged the boy on top of me, "Minho, get off of her. She doesn't need anymore bloody pain."

Minho rolled off of me and stood up, wiping imaginary dirt off of his clothes. I quickly rolled on to my back and sat up, rubbing my head. I looked to my side and saw Newt kneeling beside me.

"Why am I here? Whats out there?"

Newt sighed and brushed his hand through his hair, frowning, "I'll answer that later. As of now, Alby is probably going to put you in the slammer, knowing you ran off..."" He stopped and looked up at Minho, who was now beside him.

Minho smiled and looked at me, "At a pretty consistent speed, too. Not bad for a _girl_."

I looked up at him and frowned, "Are you saying girls aren't good runners?"

"No."

"It sounds like you are."

He shook his head, the corners of his mouth reaching his ears. He turned and ran off to a large, cement building hidden by trees.

I gave Newt a questioning look and he shook his head. He looked at the other graders, and I took the chance to admire his hair. It was beautiful...

 _Snap out of it, Evelyn! You just met the guy, you don't even know if you can trust him!_

I turned my focus towards Alby, who was approaching us. He frowned and jabbed a finger at me, "You got some nerve, Greenie! The minute the med-jacks heal ya, you're going in to the slammer!" Newt stood up and stepped in front of me, "Come on, Alby! She only just got here! You really think she is gonna bloody know what not to do?" The two stared at each other in frustration until Alby shook his head and walked off. Newt watched as he walked away, a frown plastered across his face.

2 boys ran towards me and helped me up. They led me to a shack about three stories high, and took me to the third floor.

"Where are we going?"

One of the boys smiled and turned to face me, "The room for injured." He then face forward again, almost running into a wall.

When we got to the room, they sat me on a bed and told me to get sleep and that it would help my head. I nodded, resting my head on the pillow.

The light slowly faded as my eyes struggled to stay open. Soon, it was pitch black and I knew I was out cold.

* * *

 **(Edited)**

 **A/N: Just a heads up, updating may be slow. With school and family issues, it will be hard. I will try to update it as much as possible though. Also, thanks for the two favorites on my book already, and don't be afraid to leave reviews. I'd love to hear your opinions and suggestions on my stories.**

 ** _I do not own The Maze Runner. All Rights of The Maze Runner belong to James Dashner. I only own Evelyn._**


End file.
